All that was needed
by LegendofMisa
Summary: Jin can't help but think about all the precious moments he spent with Touya. From when they met up to the way they are now he can't help but cherish every moment as if they were his last.


_I don't know when everything started to change so much. Where I couldn't look at you with out blushing that small silly blush, where being in your presence was harder to deal with, where my heart raced when I saw you or even when you brought up a small conversation with me just to pass the time. When the small brush of flesh against flesh just wasn't enough for me anymore. I don't know when my feelings for you grew so intense that every waking moment I desired to be with you, **near you**, dreamed for those small conversations, **longed** for those small brushes of our flesh. Anything just to know you were around me._

_I wanted you. I** needed** you. I couldn't stand to be without you._

_You were always so closed off to the world. You didn't really let anyone know much about you. I remember one time I got so upset I almost yelled,** screamed** at you because I knew close to nothing about you. I felt like such a terrible person. I was close to tears, my heart was clenching tightly in my chest and my eyes were practically baring my soul. "Blue." You told me quietly. At first I didn't understand but then it clicked. You had just told me your favorite color. You also told me your favorite food. I figured maybe your favorite color was blue because of your ice powers but all I knew was how warm and special I felt that you were actually telling me something about yourself. _

_The first day I took you flying your eyes practically bulged out of your head. I thought it was so cute to see you looking like a child who just set foot in the world's largest candy shop. My stomach did back flips when I saw for the first time since I had known you, a small smile grace your pale lips. In that moment I don't think I saw anything more beautiful in my life._

_I remember everyday after that you talked to me a bit more, opened up more to me and let me get to know you just the slightest bit more. I could have been the happiest person alive._

_I don't know when I started to develop these odd but confusingly warming feelings for you, but I knew every time I saw you or even talked to you I felt like a colony of butterflies just burst in my stomach to freely flutter around and tickle my insides. I felt so unique knowing I was the only person who you talked to with such a …carefree tone?_

_I mostly treasure the first time we kissed. Something so soft and innocent turned into something so frantic and lust driven. We were sitting in my room on my small red colored couch just quietly talking to each other. The couch was big enough to fit the both of us but small enough that our legs brushed together just the slightest bit. I just couldn't take my eyes off of you. Your pale skin and high cheekbones, your cute nose that scrunched up a bit when you were annoyed. Those ice blue eyes that seemed expressionless to everyone but me. Your slicked back icy blue hair and your spiky sea foam green bangs that partly covered your left eye, the way your eyebrows would raise or lower when speaking, right down to your irresistibly pale but soft looking lips._

_I couldn't help but wonder if they were as soft as they looked. I had wanted to kiss those lips so badly but ignored the thought and continue to listen thinking that maybe if I did that I was shatter the trust I had so delicately formed between us. Finally I couldn't stand it any longer and just pressed my lips silently to yours. Your eyes widened in shock as I cut you off in the middle of your sentence. I had closed my eyes tightly expecting you to push me away and ask me what the hell was wrong with me. Sadly even I couldn't answer that. I had began to conjure up an explanation to my actions when my mind completely went blank and my eyes snapped open when you let out a soft groan and kissed back just as soft. To say I was surprised would be the understatement of the century._

_Before you or I even knew it, you were sitting atop my lap while I held on to your slim hips. I always was taller than you. You lightly held onto my shoulders while I brought out my tongue and ran it cautiously across your bottom lip, begging, **pleading**. You parted those soft lips allowing my tongue to explore almost eagerly. I couldn't help but brush my thumb over your thin hip; tracing the line of you hipbone and I distinctly recall wondering if you had eaten properly before. I traced the bone up and then back down and you let out a soft sigh and snuggled the slightest bit closer in my lap. I remember breaking our kiss and leaning my head back and opening my mouth in a silent moan when you slid your hands off my larger shoulder and brushed them down my chest and over my stomach daintily touching the skin as if it would disappear if you pressed any harder, Brushing your cool fingers on my heated skin. I let out a low almost unheard moan when you leaned forward and kissed my neck. Licking and slightly sucking upward to my pointed and twitching ears. My hands clenched in the slightest bit against your hips as you latched onto my right ear nibbling and sucking like it was your lifeline. I felt my body arch up as you let go of my ear and licked up the shell._

_I could remember how gentle we were to each other that night as I eased you gently onto my feather soft bed and you latched onto me. I remember kissing away all your frosty tears as they spilled down your cheeks when I entered you for the first time that night and whispered comforting words into your ear. I heard your loud moans as I took you and afterwards ending the entire thing with a soft kiss as you snuggled into me and yawned cutely I remember the last thing you said to me before you fell asleep in my large arms,_

_"Jin," you started, " do you know why my favorite color is blue?" I looked at you a bit confused and simply answered what I had thought before._

_"I always thought that maybe it was because you were an ice master." I answered truthfully._

_"Your eyes…" I looked at you confused, "You eyes are why my favorite color is blue." You looked at me with your big icy eyes and smiled softly and then yawned cutely before falling asleep snuggled into my body. I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I eased into the crook of you neck and whispered softly, "I love you." Before falling asleep._

"Jin?" You walked up to me, your short figure taking soft steps while you climbed up onto the couch and crawled into my lap, you legs on either side of my thighs. You're so cute.

"Jin? What were you thinking about?" you asked running your tiny fingers through my fiery red hair. I gave you a soft smile and a caring look and leaned forward planting a soft kiss on your lips, that was all that was needed to know what I had on my mind. You cuddled into my lap and sighed softly returning my feather light kiss and it was then that I realized I was floating above the couch. We didn't care, we were perfectly content just holding each other and enjoying each other's presence.

"I love you Touya."

"You too Jin."

And that was all that was needed.


End file.
